


Oneshot Book (Requests Open)

by booksandscarfs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandscarfs/pseuds/booksandscarfs
Summary: A oneshot book for pretty much any mcyt pair (excluding any minors)Please feel free to request any of the ships tagged, or any others you’d like to see.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Clay | Dream, Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is an open oneshot book for all your rairpairs and mcyt ships as long as they don’t include minors :) 
> 
> Feel free to request, no matter how strange!

Rules:

I am not comfortable with:

Minor ships  
Incest

Anything else goes, no matter what it may be! Feel free to comment any of your requests :) If you’d like to see examples of my writing, please check out the other works by me. 

Enjoy!

I will reply to your comments when the work is completed, though it may take a bit depending on the amount of requests!


	2. Sapnoblade - Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: 
> 
> “Can I request Sapnoblade/Technap story where they're childhood friends from the nether and find each other again? And slowly but surely reconcile from the atrocities the DreamSMP has made them face? You're free to interpret their feelings and everything, I just want the main premise.“
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I love this pairing a lot and I really appreciate the request, thank you!!

The flames produced a glow that shook the young Piglin awake. It was bright in his cave, the world pushed up and loud, but he found himself unharmed. There was no fear, the only other being for miles was a small boy surrounded by flaming rods who looked at him with large, wide eyes and huddled against him.   
  


They were warm and happy there, the Nether a home to them both. Here, they were free to be strange and interesting in their hybrid bodies, Sapnap throwing flames and Techno collecting his gold. Techno would snort and grunt in Piglin, showing off his new jewels and metal, and Sapnap would whistle back in broken Blaze, trying out new tricks with his rods. 

They were a creative pair, learning to smelt and handle hot metal together. They tried their hand at creating things for each other, as hard as it was with their limited knowledge of the language the other spoke. It became a game of sorts, both competitive and loving, making thing after thing out of what they could. It was easy to work in silence, but slowly they picked up more and more of each other’s native tongue. It drew them closer, finally able to joke and laugh in ways they understood. 

Sapnap found himself in Techno’s cave much more often than the Fortress. He felt more at home, the spot comforting no matter how much time he spent there. Techno reached for the warmth that Sapnap carried with him, attached in a way his young mind understood as the bone deep love of a first friend. 

  
  
  


The Overworld was a shock to them both at first. The vibrancy was wide and all-encompassing in a way that their home couldn’t be. There were areas that were completely different from the Nether, like the ice and water that felt biting and chilled instead of the hot bashing of the lava they were used to. 

Learning the Overworld language was something they conquered together, even though Sapnap used it far more frequently with his friends. Techno knew that it made villagers easy to trade with, and was happy to help him learn. 

Techno found that he enjoyed the ice much more than Sapnap, who’s being depended on warmth. They began to travel back and forth frequently, young and with a freedom they never had before. Sapnap told him stories of other Overworld children he had met in the forests, and Techno told him of the strange metals he found in the snowy mountains. It was peaceful, even in its interest. 

  
  
  


The day came where they began to grow apart. It was slow, a gradual process of an old friend finding new friends, holding onto only the memory of each other. They grew up in their separate areas, away from each other and carrying the guilt and weight that came with adulthood. 

They kept their gifts, a silent way to keep each other close, and while Techno never spoke of the piercings on his ears, and Sapnap never mentioned the chain hanging from his neck, they held onto the notion sweetly. 

Technoblade fought in wars, tearing through lives and unable to stop the chaos that came through him. Sapnap followed his friends into flames, burning and brutal, until it all stopped. Dream was imprisoned. There was no hell to reign, no wars to fight, and they couldn’t find what to do with themselves. 

  
  
  


The Nether was home, though it now had pathways carved through it like rivers, each leading to a new world full of friends and enemies. Techno followed the beaten-in rubble to the only place he’d ever truly called home, the place he’d grown up in alongside his closest friend.

His cave came into view, small, but lit up with a familiar light. Techno trudged up to the entrance and pulled back the rug. 

Sapnap sat in the middle of the cave, hunched over on himself and messing with a small rod circling above his hand. He was relaxed, not flinching as he looked up. 

He smiled at Technoblade for the first time in years. His dimples were just as deep and his cheeks just as full as when they were kids, though there was a sadness behind him. It made Techno falter as he stepped into the cave and unlatched his cloak, setting it to the side carefully. 

“Hey stranger.” Sapnap said warmly. Techno grinned at the familiar way he spoke. It had been a long time, many years had passed since they talked like this, comfortable and friendly. He sat down next to Sapnap, crossing his legs and leaning back on his elbows. 

Techno gave him a nod. “How are you?” He said it cautiously, knowing his prodding might be taken the wrong way.

Sapnap sighed. “I...I don’t know? Just- a lot has happened recently. I don’t really know where to put it all.” His brow creased and he stared at his hands like they should be doing something. He looked back up at Techno and sat for a moment gazing at him before speaking again. 

“It was a lot less confusing when we were kids.” He said with finality. Techno couldn’t help but agree, shifting his head and giving Sapnap a small smile. 

“And with Dream. He’s gone, and I shouldn’t really miss him, right? But I can’t help it. I thought he was my friend, Techno.” 

Sapnap’s face contorted, like he was trying not to cry. Techno felt himself move before he could stop, shifting to cradle Sapnap’s face in his hands and press his thumbs into his cheeks lightly. It was something he did when they were children, when Sapnap was too clumsy for his own good. 

The light hit Sapnap’s face in a way he couldn’t explain. The orange lit up his eyes, but it dragged down the lines that had worried themselves into his skin over the years. 

Techno spoke in rough, whistling Blaze. “ _ I know, you’ve been through so much.” _ It didn’t feel like enough. There had to be better words, a better man than one who had taken more lives than he’d made friends, to hold Sapnap like he was precious. But here he was, and here they were, in a cave in the middle of Home.

Sapnap sniffed, smiling kindly before moving towards Techno, reaching out and bringing him close into a hug. It took Techno by surprise, but he melded himself into the arms of an old friend quickly. His head lay on Sapnap’s shoulder, a hand resting on his cheek. Thoughts passed through Techno’s head gracelessly. He thought of the world as it was, full of chance and anger, and he thought of Sapnap. He knew the weight on their shoulders wouldn’t ease soon, but he wished it would, just for the chance to go back to their childish wonder and grinning friendship. 

Sapnap inhaled slowly, breathing out his words. “ _ I’m sorry _ .” came in the whistling language he had known since he was young. 

Techno held him tighter. He knew the apology wasn’t for him. It was an admission to the world, some kind of reconciliation to the dark. It hurt him to hear, even when he knew there was no way to comfort a man who had been broken so fully by the world around him. 

He craved their childhood. Both of them did, desperate to hold onto something sweet and kind, finding it in each other. There was peace, even with the chaos that took them from the Nether. 

Sapnap pulled back and looked at Techno. His eyes held a depth to them that Techno knew came with age. He pressed their foreheads together, relaxing. 

Techno held his face in his hands, trying to will them to lose their coarse exterior and long jagged nails. Sapnap leaned into them, smiling softly once again as he looked on with tired eyes. 

He shifted to look at Techno fully. Sapnap stared, contemplative and questioning, before moving forward to rest his lips against Techno’s forehead. 

It was warm, full of unspoken words and careful feelings, a soft kiss for a soft time. Techno felt heat rise to his cheeks, but he smiled back at Sapnap and returned a quiet kiss to his cheek.

They sat there, gentle, with the light air around them as the only kind of home they could find in a world like theirs. This content sweetness couldn’t last forever, but the time they had was enough. 


End file.
